


Summoning

by ImperialRemnant



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for TFA, like major spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/pseuds/ImperialRemnant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux goes to find Kylo [MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE MOVIE]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> **MAJOR SPOILERS** SERIOUSLY DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE and don't read the rest of these notes either since I just sort of go into some o.o
> 
> Okay I saw the midnight screening, and after still getting little to no sleep, I wrote up a fic. I can't remember what happened to Kylo's mask... Did Hux know about who he was? I don't think Hux knew so here's a thing. Also can't remember exactly what Snoke said to Hux. But omg what happened to them???? I made it slashy. :\

_Go and get Kylo Ren. It is time to complete his training._

The words buzzed in Hux’s mind over the sounds of TIE fighters and X-Wings in a battle he watched as the shuttle’s ramp lowered. They would destroy the base but they would _not_ – and Hux hated to admit this – destroy their most powerful Force Users.

The grounds were breaking, the trees being swallowed by the planet as it became devastated in the Resistance attack.

And there he was.

“Kylo!” Hux yelled out, towards the figure.

He turned. The man almost always wore his helmet, but not this time. Hux had seen him without it before, but somehow it seemed _different_.  The Knight’s eyes filled with tears that wouldn’t fall.

Hux continued when Kylo said nothing, “The Supreme Leader has ordered your presence!”

Kylo turned, just for a second, to look back at the land across a giant gap in the earth, trees crushing to the bottom.

He then came running, grabbing his helmet on the way, jumping onto the shuttle. Hux had his hand outstretched to help him. The Knight didn’t need it.

“Pilot, get us out of here!” Hux ordered, the Pilot following them out immediately.  

The ramp closed. Hux expected Kylo to follow him into the cockpit, but the Knight disappeared much to his annoyance. Did he not want to know why Snoke summoned him?

Instead, Hux followed him into an empty room at the back. Kylo put his helmet on the table and still looking away from the General, spoke first.

“I had it.”

Stopping short, Hux kept his hands behind his back. Standing stiff, tall. “What?”

Then Kylo looked back, the dark tear filled eyes staring at his own, “I had my grandfather’s lightsaber.” He said it with anger and grit you could only hear from Kylo Ren.

 Hux had _no idea_ what he was talking about, “Your grandfather’s lightsaber?” He didn’t know why it didn’t dawn on him then.

“YES! And some _girl_ took it! Someone...” The Knight looked away again, hitting his helmet hard. It hit the wall, but remained unscathed when it fell to the ground. “Someone powerful in the force. A Skywalker too?”

_A Skywalker too._ “Vader’s your grandfather,” Hux said, “You’re...”

Luke Skywalker’s son? Leia Organa’s son?

Hux was no longer standing up tall, his arms falling to his side, posture relaxing. He stared at the Knight with his mouth open.

And Kylo snapped, outstretched his hand and Hux went flying into the wall. “You don’t get to tell anyone! Hear me? ANYONE!”

When the General said nothing, Kylo came forward, grabbing his throat by his hand but not squeezing. Kylo’s face now glistened with endless tears, all over his face, falling onto his hand and the floor. He let out a deep breath, voice shaky, “ _anyone_.”

Hux wasn’t sure why he did what he did next. But he was able to lean forward enough to kiss him, salted taste from his tears.

The Knight let go of Hux entirely. With the Force, taking his hand away. Then he pulled his face away, a small frown of confusement, but no revulsion.

“I uh-,” Hux was at a loss for an explanation.

It didn’t matter, because he was stopped from having to think of anything anyway. When Kylo moved back in to kiss him, grabbing hold of him and-

“Wait, not here,” Hux now trying to pull away. Kylo had a strangely strong grip.

“ _Yes, here_ ,” Voice a low hiss, a dangerous glint of lust in his eyes now.

Not managing to pull away, Hux thought of something to ask that would take him aback, “Who are your parents?”

That did it. Kylo let go, staggering back. He looked away, then back at Hux, and with fierce pride, “I _killed_ him.”

“Killed who?”

“Han Solo.”

So Han was Kylo’s father. Which meant Leia Organa was his mother. So yes, Vader _was_ his grandfather.

Hux stood up tall again, hands going behind his back. He walked over to the window of the shuttle, watching Starkiller Base exploding in the distance. Then looking over at Kylo again, “The Supreme Leader wants to finish your training.”

A small smile on Kylo’s face, “What I’ve always wanted.” His face tilted slightly, as if contemplating Hux, “What about you, General? What do you want?”

Hux said nothing.

“Or perhaps you made that perfectly clear,” The Knight sounded amused.

“Be careful, _Solo_ -,” He was never able to make his threat when a red blade was at his throat.

“Ben Solo is _dead_!” Kylo’s voice loud in the room, “He was weak and pathetic!”

“Good,” Hux said smiling at the other man’s predictable reaction, “I’d hate for things to get... complicated.” He walked right around the lightsaber, “Good luck, Kylo.”

* * *

They only spoke next at the arrival at Snoke’s castle. Perhaps not as large as the former Imperial palace, but certainly grand.

Kylo had his mask back on, the two exiting the ship.

“Snoke summoned _me_ so I see him _alone_ ,” Kylo said.

“Are you sure? I-,” Hux started.

“This is none of your business,” was the answer. Then, “but if you wish we can meet up privately afterwards.”

So straightforward. Almost blasé.

“Of course,” Hux said, not allowing any emotion to show on his face or through body language.

Kylo laughed, “I look forward to it, General,” and he walked off.

Hux watched him, even staring at the front door long after Kylo had gone inside. Perhaps starting a relationship with a Skywalker-Solo was a stupid idea. Or whatever it was going to be, if not a relationship. But maybe because of it, Hux will be less likely to find a red blade at his throat in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god sorry if that was awful I'm still falling asleep at my computer.  
> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos and/or comment! <3 :D


End file.
